Hear No Evil
by EffieEaton
Summary: My name is Beatrice and I'm crazy, no not like I do things like jump off cliffs; I hear voices in my head. Yes, actual voices in my head. As a result I have no friends... or maybe its because I've been locked up for years... *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

My name is Beatrice and I'm crazy, no not like I do things like jump off cliffs; I hear voices in my head. Yes, actual voices in my head. As a result I have no friends. No one wants to talk to the girl who hears voices. I've been locked up for years, I haven't felt a warm kind embrace in so long I don't know what it feels like to hug or shake hands anymore. I've been locked in a small steel room with a small opening in the back wall; it's too small to climb out of but just big enough to see outside. To see the brown, crackled earth. I remember it being green, grass in large fields, wild flowers everywhere, and trees in every yard. But now, after the war, everything has changed.

"Come on its dinner time." Someone shouts. That someone is the guard that's stands outside my door, making sure I don't try to leave. He's handsome, he has dark brown hair that swoops across his forehead and goes over one of his deep blue eyes. _He'll never want to talk to you._ A voice taunts me in my head. Other voices join in.

 _You're the reason your parents died._

 _You're just a waste of space_

 _No one would care if you died._

 _No one loves you and no one ever will_

"STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT." I scream and fall to my knees, covering my ears. I sob and curl up in a ball on the cold metal floor. Multiple hands grab me and lift me up. The guard-Four-looks at me worried.

"Beatrice, are you okay?" he asks in a calm voice, his voice is too calm compared to the look on his face. I look behind him; he left the door wide open. I nod and close my eyes. I hear the other guards leave but he doesn't let me go.

"I-I'm fine... please let me go…" I mumble and he lets go instantly.

 _He was happy to let you go, he never wanted to touch you in the first place; no one does._

"I know." I tell the voices though they can't hear me.

He grabs my arms and guides me out of the room. It's time to eat. He walks down a hallway and slides his hands down my forearms, intertwining our fingers. A shock of electricity goes up my arm. I look at the back of his head, my eyes wide. I stop walking and he pulls me forward.

"Come on Beatrice." He says in stern voice. I comply and he pulls me down an unfamiliar hallway.

"What are you-"He cuts me off.

"Someone is here to see you." He pulls me into a dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys XP I have no idea why but I'm really salty today and now that we're all caught up, here's the story.

A man with greasy red hair sits in a chair in the middle of the room.

 _Eric._

Eric was the one who got me sent here, he said I was too crazy to be out in public. So they locked me up in this horrible place. The place where the screams never stop. The place where no one dares to fall asleep in fear of having dreams.

"Hello Beatrice." Eric says and though I've closed my eyes I can tell he's smirking. "I'm truly disappointed that you've been holding up so well." I open my eyes and glare at him.

"The fact that you think I'm anywhere near okay proves that you're not as observant as you think you are." I say and he smiles.

"Four, you can go." Four nods and walks out of the room. Eric walks up to me, still smiling, and slaps me. Pain spreads across my jaw and cheek. I yelp and he grins wider.

 _You deserved it._

 _He should have shot you._

Four rushes in the room and I fall to the floor covering my ears.

 _Four doesn't care about you,_

 _He never will_

 _He wants you to die._

 _He always has hated you._

I sob and curl up into a ball. "No, it's not true it's not true." I whisper to myself and someone kicks me in my sides.

"Get up Prior." It's Four.

 _See, he despises you._

I scramble to my feet and see three guards I know their names but not who the names belong to. Uriah, Ezekiel, and Amar.

"So Four, this is the crazy girl you won't stop talking about?" the youngest one says with a friendly smile. I look over at Four confused; he has a slight pink tint to his cheeks. "I have to say, you were right, she is hot."

"W-what?" I look at the youngest again.

"Uriah, I don't think he wanted her to know that he's into her." The oldest one says to the youngest who I'm guessing is Uriah.

"Well the fact that you said it out loud doesn't help Amar." Uriah snaps back. The middle one, Ezekiel I'm guessing, is laughing.

"Isn't it time for me to go back to my cell?" I ask and look at Four. He nods and grabs my hand, sending another shock of energy up my arm. He opens the door and shoves me inside. "Was what they ere saying true?" I ask and he sighs.

"No." he turns around, facing away from the door and picks up his gun. He has to shoot me if I try to leave. Not to disable but to kill. Our lives aren't worth the medical help that would be needed for us to survive getting shot, so they don't waste the bullets.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did they lie then?" I ask and he sighs again.

"Okay look Beatrice, I'm into you. I don't know why but I am." He turns around and looks at me through the opening in the door. "I'm into a psycho who hears voices in her head."

He knows you're crazy

He knows what you did to your family

He's just trying to get you to stop asking questions.

One quiet voice in the back of my head whispers

He loves you.

"Do you really think he does?" I ask the voice but then realize one. I said it out loud and two. They can't hear me.

"Who does what?" Four asks and I turn deep red. "You know, your brain intrigues me."

"How?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"The way you can hear things that aren't there…"

He knows you're crazy.

Just ask him to shoot you already.

"Or maybe, you just can't hear what is there." I say and he chuckles.

"Sure, whatever you want to think." He says and turns around, picking up his gun again.

"Would you ever actually shoot me?" I ask and he nods.

"Maybe just to disable not to kill but yes, it's my job." He says. I want him to talk more, I love his voice.

"Do you like to torture people?" I ask and he turns around and looks at me.

"No, I don't torture people… I just make sure you stay in your cell."

"This is torture." I say and sit down on the thin mattress I can feel the springs through the thin material. He looks both ways in the hallway and opens the door. He walks in and closes it behind him.

"What are you doing?" I ask and scoot away on my bed. He sits down right next to me and grabs my face in his hands; I stare up in his eyes. I knew they were blue but not this blue. He leans down and smashes his lips to mine. I freeze and he deepens the kiss. I kiss back and he smiles against my lips.

"EATON!" I hear Amar yell from outside the door. Four jumps and stands up quickly. He pales and stands up straight.

"Y-yes sir."

"Where you kissing her?" Amar asks and Four slowly nods. "Come on, you know the punishment for associating with them." Amar instructs while opening the door. Four sighs and walks out the door.

"I don't get it," Amar says while shaking his head. "How is he into a crazy girl?" he looks at me.

"I don't get it either." I say and he chuckles. "What are you going to do to me when my time is up here?"

"You haven't been told?" he looks surprised.

"No…"

"You'll find out tomorrow." He says and leaves, pulling Four with him.

 **WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? IDK BUT YOU CHOOSE :D DOES SHE**

 **A) GO THROUGH AN INTIATION ?**

 **B) GET INJECTED WITH SOMETHING?**

 **C) HAVE A HOLUSONATION TO SEE IF SHES STABLE ENOUGH TO BE IN PUBLIC?**

 **VOTE WITH REVIEWS! Or ill just pick one if no one reviews….**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAYOO SO… MOST OF YOU WANTED A** **hallucination** **AND… I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT XP. ANYWAY… HERE YA GOOO.**

FOUR POV

Amar walks down a hallway and I notice we're going outside. He opens the huge steel door and I see a huge grass field. With a wire fence closing off the area. I see Uriah, Zeke, Will, Peter, Drew, and Eric standing by the fence talking about something. As we get closer I hear Uriah say my name.

"What are you talking about?" I ask when I reach the group.

"You and Beatrice." Drew says and Zeke punches him in the arm.

"I have to do my 'punishment' now I'll see you guys later." I say and walk to a big stone wall. I pick up a can of spray paint and start writing. 'I, Four Eaton kissed a test subject' in bold orange letters is across the wall. I start walking back inside when I hear the guys laughing. I sigh and shake my head and continue walking.

 **-NEXT DAY- ALSO Tris POV**

"BEATRICE! WAKE UP ITS TIME!" I hear Four yell and I shoot up out of bed.

"Time for what?" I ask and Four is right next to my bed.

"Your last day was yesterday." He says and grabs my arms, dragging me out of my cell and down a dark hallway.

"LET ME OUT!" I hear someone scream.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Someone else shouts. The screams, the cries, sobs, wails, they never stop. Ever.

"Where are we going?" I ask but Four stays silent.

"NO! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" a girl screams at the top of her lungs. Four turns into a room with a large reclining chair in the middle of the room and a desk-like table next to it.

"Sit down in the chair." Four instructs and I slowly make my way over to it.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to inject you with a serum. It's going to have a hallucination of your worst fears." He says while getting a syringe and filling it with an orange liquid. I sit down in the chair and he steps close to me.

"W-wait is this going to hurt?" I ask and he nods.

"Just a little bit." He puts the needle against my neck he slowly presses it into my skin and I wince. He pushes the plunger part and takes the needle out. "It's going to start working in about sixty seconds, be brave Tris." He says and my vision gets blurry. Tris? My eyes close and I open them again but I'm in a large field. A dark cloud forms in the sky and moves closer quickly. As it gets closer I realize that it's not a cloud, it's a whole flock of crows heading right for me. I start running the other way and my foot gets stuck.

(BTW I'M WRITING FROM WHAT I REMEMBER OF THE MOVIE AND THE BOOK)

I pull my foot out and run another way. More mud. For the first time in my life the voices are gone. I run right for the crows. I curl up in a ball and they swarm around me. Pecking at me, scratching me with their claws. Feathers block my eyesight and I hide my face. I sob and get up, running throughout the birds. Knocking them out of my way as I go. It disappears. I'm in a clear, glass tank. Water pools around my feet and quickly rises to my ankles. Pound on the glass but nothing happens. Break break break! Water rises to my thighs. I punch the glass one last time and it shatters. (I DON'T REMEMBER ALL OF THE FEARS I'M SORRY! WE'RE SKIPPING TO INTIMACY) I'm in a room with a big bed in the walks in the room and kisses me. I pull away.

"F-Four?" He just kisses me again and pushes me onto the bed. I sit up and get off the bed. He pushes me back down and pins me to the bed. He starts kissing my neck and I squirm, trying to get out of his grip. "Four stop." I say and he just chuckles. I try to push him off of me and he doesn't budge. I sigh and grab his face in my hands and kiss him. He disappears and I'm back in the room with the chair. Four looks over at me and I turn deep red.

"Y-you weren't watching that were you?" I ask and he nods.

 **HEY GUYS! THAT WAS THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I HAVE A FUNNY ERUDITE JOKE. I HEARD THAT OXEGYN AND** MAGNESIUM **WERE GOING OUT I WAS LIKE OMG…. XDDDD I CANT EVEN. REVIEW IF YOU UNDERSTAND. I HAD TO EXPLAIN IT TO MY MOM,GMA,AND GREAT AUNT.**


	5. Chapter 5

Four pulls me out of the chair and carries me out of the room.  
"Put me down!" I shout and smack him. He walks to big double doors and holds me with one arm while opening them. He's taking me outside.  
"I need you to be quiet and run as fast as you can okay?" I nod and he starts to run towards a fence, I sprint after him but I can't catch up. He stops at the fence and looks behind him. I stop next to him and he starts to climb. I quickly follow and we jump down on the other side at the same time. He starts running to a rotted shack about a mile away. I can only see it because were on flat land. I run after him then trip and fall on my arm. I hear a crackle noise and hold in my scream.  
"Tris?" he looks at me and runs to me. He picks me up and starts to run again. We make it to the shack and Four is out of breath. He sets me on my feet then bends over and coughs up a bit of blood.  
"A-are you okay?" I ask and he nods and opens the door to the shack.  
"This is where were staying tonight." He says and we walk in. it smells like what I think old milk smells like. I gag and he chuckles. "Now about your arm…" he touches it and I scream. He nods and takes something out of his pocket. A small drink. "Drink this; it will take away the pain." I slowly nod and drink the contents in the small bottle.  
"That was gross!" I say and he laughs. I feel the pain go away instantly and he wraps my arm in a cloth. "It's almost night, you should get some sleep." He says and I shake my head.  
"Where are we going?" I ask and he sighs, running a hand though his hair.  
"Somewhere you'll be safe." He says and I narrow my eyes at him.  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"You don't."." he says and I sigh.

"Get some sleep, we won't be stopping tomorrow." He says and lies down on the ground I lay down next to him but not that close.

~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~

I wake up to someone slowly pushing me. I open my eyes and I'm right next to Four. My eyes widen and I scoot away.

"S-sorry… I… uh… erm…." I feel my face heat up and I turn away.

"Yeah, its fine don't worry about it." He says and gets up. I stand up too and dust myself off.

"Did I get all of the dirt off of me?" I ask and spin once and he shakes his head.

"No but I'm not dusting you off where it's at."

"Why where is it?"

"The back of your thighs and your butt." He says and turns red. Why is he blushing?

"OK," I dust myself off again. "What about now?" I ask and turn so my back is facing him. I feel him lightly dust off my thighs and I stiffen.

"Okay now your good." He says and I turn back around. "Now let's go we only have one day before they notice your gone." just as he says that the door busts open.

 **HA sorry not sorry jk jk ill update first thing tomorrow or maybe again today idk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! TWO UPDATES IN ONE HOUR!**

-Four Pov-

Zeke opens the door and Beatrice jumps.

"Finally, your late Zeke." I say and Tris looks at me with confusion written all over her face. "He brought us food, water, ammunition, guns, and throwing knives." I say and she gives me an 'ohhh' face.

"But, I only did it because he promised I could come with you guys if I did." Zeke says and drops the bag of stuff of the floor. "And I only wanted to come because of you Princess." He adds putting his arm around her shoulders. I feel a twinge of jealousy in my stomach and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Zeke laughs and I open my eyes.

"Dude I was just kidding… kind of. But you don't have to go crazy just because you have some competition." He says and Tris turns deep red.

"I'm not interested Zeke." She says and he gasps.

"But I'm sexy!" he shouts and motions to his body. "What does he have that I don't?!"

"If I'm being completely honest, he's way more muscular than you, his eyes are dreamier, his lips are better than yours I mean look at them, _and_ he's charming-ish..." She says motioning to each thing that's better. "And I just said that…." She says and groans hiding her face.

"But I'm better where it counts." Zeke says while winking and she starts laughing like crazy. "What?" he asks and she tries to talk but fails.

"Come one Prior spit it out." I say and she stops laughing and starts talking.

"To be honest Zeke, it doesn't matter if you are because I'm not interested. I most likely will never be interested." She says and I grab the bag and start walking out. Tris catches up quickly and Zeke slowly follows. Feeling the pain of rejection. I pick Tris up and start to run, knowing she won't be able to keep up.


	7. Chapter 7

Anyone have time for a sad story?

Boy: How old are you?

Girl: 13

Boy: Are you a virgin?

Girl: No

Boy: Slut

Girl: He doesn't know I was raped. ..

1 month later

Boy: Knocks on door.

Girl's mom: what do you want?

Boy: Is she a Non Virgin?

Mom: Yes her dad raped her and then left.

Boy: Speechless

Four Pov

"You don't have to carry me Four." She says and I would answer but I need all of my breath for running so I just lightly shrug. "Zeke, where we going?" Tris asks over my shoulder.

"Four has a secret cottage. Inherited from, erm, a few people. We're going to stay there for a while as they'd have probably realized you're missing by now and if not, they will tomorrow. You'll be fine. And we'll teach self-defense."

"Okay. Wait, really?"

"Of course." Zeke responds and I hear the sincere smile in his voice.

"I don't know." Tris whispers after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I croak out. Tris clears her throat and shakes her head.

"Nothing." must be the voices in her head.

Tris' POV

I don't know why but I feel safe in Four's arms. Held tightly against his chest like protecting me from whatever might happen. We turn the corner and I hear shouting. I look at Four he says 2 simple words.

"Run Beatrice" So I run but when I turn around I see what I'm running from I see at least twenty guards with guns in hand, they must have found out I was running away with a Four's help I keep running. My legs ache, my lungs burn, every time my feet touch the ground a shock of pain goes through my body. The pain is almost as unbearable as the voices. I push myself to go faster and I almost trip over my own feet but catch myself then Four and Zeke run next to me. We keep running then I hear boots pounding on the ground behind us.

"Zeke take her to the cottage I'll take it from here."

"OK dude" Zeke picks me up and runs.

"Zeke..." I say and he raises an eyebrow sad if to say 'what?' "Your hand is on my butt..." He slides his hand to my back and is carrying me bridle style. He runs faster and almost drops me.

Four's POV

I know who it is its Amar, but when I turn around it's not Amar its Eric.

Q"What the hell why are you stealing my girlfriend?" Eric asks. I can smell the beer in his breath.

"She isn't your girlfriend."

"Yes, she is." He growls and lunges at me. (I'M A LOADED GUN! AN ONLY SON! BUT I'M NOBODY'S HERO!)

I step aside and he runs past me.

"How are you her boyfriend when she loathes you?"I ask and he scoffs.

"She loves me." He says and I hold in my laughter. I pull a gun from the waistband of my jeans and shoot Eric in the head. I run in the direction of cottage. Half way there I see Amar dead on the ground, his body limp. Blood is pooling around his head and left arm. I keep running trying not to look back at his body. I know if I do I'll loose it. I'll break down. He was like a father to me. I shake my head and Sprint to the cottage when it's in seeing distance. A loud gunshot goes off and a girl screams in agony. Tris screams in agony.

WELL GUYS. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT U CAN BLAME IMAGINEFAN. ALSO! BIG THANKS TO IMAGINEFAN AND BOOKSLOVER2000 FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER. I ASKED ONE PERSON TO HELP AND THEY DIDN'T ANSWER FOR A WHILE SO I ASKED THE OTHER AND THEY BOTH GAVE ME STUFF TO PUT IN HERE. ANYWAY, I'M SORRY BUT I WON'T UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES UNTIL IMAGINEFAN SURRENDERS. THIS ALSO GOES FOR MY OTHER STORY.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS, I'M ON MY KINDLE SO GRAMMAR WON'T BE SPOT ON I THINK BEFORE EVERY CHAOTER I'M GOING TO PUT A SAD STORY. IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU GUYS? HERE IT IS BOLD IS GIRL NORMAL IS BOY

BOY: **| GIRL:**

I SAW HER TODAY. **| I SAW HIM TODAY**.

IT SEEMS IT'S BEEN FOREVER. **| I WONDER IF HE STILL CARED**

SHE LOOKS BETTER THAN BEFORE. **| I COULDN'T STOP STARING AT HIM**

I ASKED HER HOW SHE WAS DOING. **| I ASKED HIM HOW IS NEW GIRLFRIEND WAS DOING**

ID PICK HER OVER ANY GIRL I'M WITH NOW. **| HE'S PROBABLY REALLY HAPPY NOW.**

I CAN'T LOOK AT HER WITHOUT CRYING. **| HE COULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME**

I TOLD HER I MISS HER. **| HE DIDN'T MEAN IT**

I MEAN IT. **|HE DOESN' T MEAN IT**

I LOVE HER. **|HE LOVES HIS GIRLFRIEND**

I HELD ONTO HER ONE LAST TIME. **| HE GAVE ME A FRIENDLY HUG**

THEN I WENT HOME AND CRIED. **|THEN I WENT HOME AND CRIED**

I LOST HER... **| I LOVE HIM...**

TRIS POV

Zeke reaches the cottage and sets me down.

"Hello brother," someone says from behind us and Zeke spins around quickly. I turn around too to see Uriah with a gun in his hands, aimed at me.

"I'm sorry." He says and pulls the trigger. He shoots me in the leg and I fall, screaming in agony. Zeke pulls a gun from his waistband.

"Go Uriah, don't make me shoot you." He says and Uriah half smiles.

"You wouldn't shoo-" he's cut off by Zeke pulling the trigger. Uriah slumps to the ground, blood showing up on his shirt.

"I...I killed my younger brother..." Zeke says in a breathy voice. I feel dizzy from blood loss and my vision starts to cloud.

"Z-Zeke... My leg..." is all I can get out before I black out

ZEKE POV.

I killed him... the little brother who looked up to me.

"Z-Zeke... My leg..." I hear Tris mumble and I look over at her. She blacked out. I pick her up again and carry her inside the house. Moments later Four rushes in and walks up to the couch which Tris is on.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" He shouts and I roll my eyes.

"My now dead brother shot her in the leg." I say with a hopefully blank face. "I also shot Amar..." I mumble and he nods. He must have seen the body.

"You killed Uriah?" He asks and I nod taking in an unsteady breath. No, keep it together Zeke. Don't show any weakness.

"Where's is body? We can have a small funeral." He says and I shake my head.

"I just want Tris to wake up so we can get her fixed up and teach her self-defense." I mumble and Four nods.

"Go into the bathroom and get the white box on the counter." He instructs and I nod and quickly get the box and bring it back. (I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING RN OK? SO PLS DON'T SAY I DID SOMETHING WRONG.) He pulls out a syringe and fills it with clear liquid. He puts the needle in her leg next to the bullet wound through the hole in her pants. "Help me take off her pants." He mumbles and I nod unbuttoning them and we carefully pull them off of her legs. He gets tweezers and put us them in the wound, grabbing for the bullet. "Got it." He says to himself and yanks hard. A copper bullet smeared with blood falls on the floor and I pick it up, throwing it out of the window. He gets a needle and some sort of thread and starts stitching up her leg.

"Will you go get something that could work as pants for her?" He asks and I sigh but nod. I sift through the two bedrooms and find a pair of loose black, cloth pants. (SWEAT PANTZZZZ)

"Here," I say and toss him the pants.

"Thanks." He says as he slides them on her. He takes one look at her dirty, never been washed shirt and takes off his. He pulls hers off and doesn't look at her naked chest but I do. Just for a second then I look away.

FOUR POV

I feel awkward because I've basically seen Beatrice naked... and she was knocked out. Once I tuck my shirt into her pants I pick her up and lay her on one of the beds. I cover her up and go back into the living room.

"You took her shirt off... Why?" Zeke asks and I shrug.

"The one she was wearing looked like it was uncomfortable so I gave her mine." I say and he tries to hold in a laugh.

"Okay, yea sure." He says and gets a water bottle out of the bag.

"Whatever, I'm tired. Where are you going to sleep?" I ask and he gives me a 'you already know I'm taking the other bedroom' look and I sigh. This will be one of many nights that I don't sleep. I hear a groan coming from Tris' room. I rush over there to see her trying to get up but not putting any weight on her left leg. "Here" I say and pick her up, careful not to touch her stitches in anyway.

"Thank you." She mumbles then blushes deep red. "Shut up!" She says in an embarrassed tone. What?" I ask and she turns an even deeper shade of red.

"N-nothing."

"No, tell me, please." I say putting her back down on the bed.

"It's just the voices." She mumbles and I sigh.

"Yeah, I know that but what are they saying?" I ask in a 'duh' tone.

"T-they were j-just... teasing me..."

"About?"

"You." She says and turns a deep shade of red.

"What we're they saying?"

"They said..." she's not going to tell me.

"Its fine, you don't have to tell me." I mumble and pick her up. I carry her out into the room Zeke and I was in.

"What took you too so long?" Zeke asks wiggling his eyebrows. Tris turns deep red and I chuckle.

"No Zeke."

"Hey Four?" Tris looks nervous and I set her down on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"When you... kissed me... d-did it mean anything?" She asks turning deep red.

"You actually kissed her?" Asks and I nod.

"Tris..." I mumble and grab her face in my hands. "Of course it did." I kiss her and she kisses back. I smile into the kiss and Zeke clears his throat. We pull away blushing and Zeke laughs.

"When are the girls coming over?" he asks and I shrug.

"Soon."


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS IM BACK! AND I WAS BORED SO IM STILL UPDATING BUT EVERY CHAPTER WILL HAVE A SMALL CLIFFANGER, COOL WITH YOU GUYS? K XP HERE YOUR SAD STORY OH YEA, AND AS FOR THE WAR. ITS STILL GOING ON BUT IM GOING TO KEEP UPDATING CUZ I GET BORED XP.

 **A GIRL WANTED A RING. BUT THE BOY GOT HER A TEDDY BEAR INSTEAD. IN ANGER, THE GIRL THREW THE BEAR ON THE ROAD. THE BOY WENT TO TAKE IT BACK BUT HE WAS HIT BY AN ONCOMING CAR AND DIED. AT HIS FUNERAL, THE GIRL HUGGED THE BEAR AND THE MACHINE IN IT SPOKE: "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" GUESS WHAT. SHE FOUND A RING INSIDE…** DID YOU GUYS CRY? DID U DID U? X3

Tris POV:

"What girls?" I ask no one in particular.

"Christina and Marlene." Four says simply.

"Why are they coming here for?" I look at Zeke and he looks at Four.

"They have… a similar problem as you…" Four says. As soon as he says it someone knocks on the door. Zeke picks up a gun and slowly walks over there. He slowly opens the door and gets tackled by two girls.

"ZEKEYBEAR!" they shout and Zeke chuckles. They're about my age but taller and curvier. A girl with mocha skin and dark brown hair that goes to her jaw jumps up and looks at me.

"Is that her?" she asks looking at Four.

"Yeah, that's Beatrice, Tris for short. Tris, that's Christina. She can see what you hear." He says and I look at him confused.

"The voices you hear in your head aren't in your head. They're around you. They're spirits." Christina says and the other girl jumps up and nods.

"Yeah, I can talk to them, she can see them, and you can hear them. Cool right?" **(Get it… hear no evil**

 **See no evil and speak no evil… hehehe)**

"Yeah… sure… they're quite mean." I mumble and Christina sits down next to me.

"That's Marlene by the way." She says and points to the other girl. She has long wavy brown hair; she's tan but not as dark as Christina. Her eyes are hazel, in other words she's pretty. Zeke stands up and brushes himself off.

"Where's Uriah?" Marlene asks and Zeke stiffens.

"I-I shot him" he mumbles and Marlene sobs and hugs me. I freeze and she pulls away from the hug wiping her cheeks off.

"Sorry Tris." She says and I shake my head.

"It's fine. But… why are you crying?" I ask and she sighs.

"H-he was my boyfriend." She mumbles and my eyes widen I stand on one leg and get my balance before I hug her. She hugs me back and I slightly lean on her for support. I don't have very strong legs so trying to support my body weight on one of them isn't very easy.

"What happened to her leg?" Marlene asks as she helps me sit down. I quietly thank her and she nods.

"Uriah shot her." Four says and glares at nothing.

"HE WHAT?!" Chris yells and Four tells her to be quiet. "Sorry, that's just so not like him." She whispers and they all nod.

 _Your all here, please help us… please._

 _Please_

 _PLEASE!_

The voices beg. "Marlene. Ask them what we need to help them with." I say and she looks at me confused for a second then hits herself on the forehead.

"With what?" she says and Christina looks all around me.

 _Just please help us!_

The scream in my ear and I wince. My ears ring and I clamp my hands over them.

"Make it stop…" I say weakly and tears stream down my face.

"We'll help you just stop messing with her!" Marlene shouts and they stop screaming and my ears stop ringing.

"T-thank you." I say in a voice that's not my own. It's crackled and strangled. Though it came from me it sounds nothing like me. My voice isn't smooth or steady, not after what I've been through. But it's definitely not like that.

"Tris… can we sit down?" Chris asks and everyone else nods. I scoot over and Four picks me up, sits down, and sets me on his lap. I feel my cheeks warm up and the girls giggle. Someone knocks on the door and everyone goes silent.

 _THERE HERE! RUN!_

 **DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHOS THERE? IDK BECAUSE I DIDN'T PLAN AHEAD B) OH YEA, AND THANK YOU GUYSSS I HAVE 33 REVIEWS! FOR 9 CHAPTERS! (B CUZ ONE WASNT A CHAPTER) IM SO HAPPY I CANT EVEN XP IM ONLY 13 REVIEWS AWAY FROM THE AMOUNT DIVERGENT HIGH HAS! AND IT HAS 24 CHAPTERS! IM GONNA GO CRY HAPPY TEARS NOW. BYE MY UNICORNS**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ezekiel! " a female voice shouts from outside the door.

Zeke groans and slowly walks to the door.

"Shauna I thought we agreed not to say my full name ever." Zeke grumbles, opening the door.

"Too bad." A girl says from the doorway. She had reddish brown hair that goes down to her stomach. She's wearing a black tight crop top and black jeans. Her brown orbs are wide and round like my blue ones. "Oh my god she's so fucking cute!" Shauna says running up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Urm..." I say and she chuckles.

"Sorry you're just so damn cute." She squeals and the other girls nod. "Awe, you're wearing Tobia- Four's shirt!" She says, her enthusiasm only faltering for a second. Four glares at her and she shrugs. "Sorry." She says with a small smile and Four sighs, shaking his head.

"Shauna. Are you trying to tell people my past?"he asks and she groans.

"Lighten up Mr. Scary."she says and Marlene chuckles. Four glares atthem but Marlene just smiles instead of cowering like most people would.

HI GUYS! ITS BEEN A WHILE AND IM SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY BOOK ANYWAY HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! THIS AUTHERS NOTE WILL BE A BIT LONG SO…IF YOU NO LIKE LONG AUTHERS NOTES I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ALONG (STILL LUV YA DOEEE)**

 **A HUGE ASS THANKS TO: IMAGINEFAN, BOOKSLOVER200, AND MY COUSIN FEENIX13. YALL ARE THE BOMB (EVEN IF I ACT LIKE I HATE YOU) you guys give me continued support.**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT PEOPLE WHO LEFT TO READ THE STORY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**

 **I WILL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK! I HAVE OTHER STORIES I WANT TO MAKE AND OTHER STORIES I HAVE TO FINNISH (OTHER ACCOUNTS) AND I HAVE MY BOOK. SO YEAH, ONCE A WEEK UNLESS I HAVE A CREATIVE FLOW OF SOME SORTS XP**

 **Can I rant about my teacher real quick? Thanks. Mr. fucking BENTLY! You hand us our homework but don't teach us about said homework.**

 **So how about that local sports team…**

 **ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If most likely someone's birthday today so…**

 **And now, to reply to reviews.**

 **DivergentFanCat** **: yesh, yesh, I updated. I'm sorry for the wait though.**

 **OOO I need a new character to hit on Tobias X3 if you have any suggestions on how he/she (we don't judge here) should look like, act like, and be like in general review or PM meh, don't be shy *rape face* JK JK but yea just PM me or review.**

 ***eats Booklover's Chipotle***

 **Anyway gather round children its STORY TIME! *my speech is garbled by food***

"So are you two a thing?" Shauna asks and I shrug.

"We haven't talked about it." Four says and Shauna smirks, leans over to the girls and whispers something.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" they chant and I blush.

"Guys we're not gonna-" I cut him off by smashing my lips to his, he stiffens then kisses back. Something hits me on the back and I pull away, look behind me and see a shoe.

"Who threw a shoe at me?" I ask, scanning the small group of people in the room. They all shrug and I raise an eyebrow.

A small red dot shows up on the wall followed by many others.

"GET DOWN!" Zeke yells and Four sets me on the ground, shielding me with his body.

Gunshots ring through the air, bullets embed into the wall. Glass shatters and scatters everywhere. Four shouts out in pain and his left arm gives out, causing him to fall on top of me. His knee hits my leg and I cry out in pain. Fuck that hurts!

"GIVE US THE GIRL!" Someone shouts from outside.

"Guys just let them take me back to the asylum." I say and they look at me as if I were crazy. I slowly push Four off of me and stand up. I limp over to the door and Zeke rushes over to me, picking me up.

"I didn't kill my brother just to let you go back there." He spits and I shake my head.

"If I stay they'll _kill_ you. I'm not important, one life to save five." I mumble and he sets me down.

"Fine, go, see if I care. It's not like I killed anyone that was close to me to get you this far or anything." He says glaring at me and I sigh, open the door and limp out.

Hundreds of soldiers are lined up around the building, armed and ready. One man runs up to me and grabs me, dragging me behind him like a chain behind a truck. **(PIERCE THE VEIL QUOTE FROM THE NEW NATIONAL ANTHUM. "Drag my hand behind you like a chain behind a truck" the first lyric XP)**

"What do you want from me?" I spit as he pushes me into the back seat of a car.

"Actually, I'm helping you, the names Will." He says once her starts the car. "I'm Christina's boyfriend." He says and I smile. He speeds off and I hear people shouting and guns going off.

"Just another day in the Prior life." I mumble and he chuckles.

 **I'm tempted to end the chapter here…. Naaah you guys deserve more!**

The car screeches to a stop and I look out the window. Were on a bridge, the middle of the bridge to be exact. "Why did we stop?" I ask and Will sighs.

"We have to get out now, they can track the car." He says and my eyes go wide.

"I can't exactly walk right now." I say and he nods.

"I know." He gets out and opens my door, grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing put me down!" I shout and he chuckles.

"No, we need to go." He starts walking to the other side of the bridge. He stops then starts to run. The ending of the bridge blows up, making chunks of concrete go flying. **(shut up I'm watching an old action movie XD)** "You can swim right?" Will asks, setting me down.

"No…"

"Splendid."

 **can I get two more reviews? pls? you guys have reviewed so much already tho so if i dont get any its fine. OH! and please, PLEASE go read Haven by my cousin Feenix13. review and tell her what you think! she really wants to know if its good or not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I honestly can't even right now! 55 reviews! EEEEK! OMG you guys are the best! I love you all!**

 **Response to Reviews**

 **BooksLover2000: YAY! Oh, and can you write the next chapter for The Dare pls?**

 **TrisandFour: I'm glad you liked it! And guess what. *whispers* I updated**

 **Guest: I'm sowwy…**

 **Rebecca: yaus! You are my new bessfran**

 **DivergentFanCat** **: Tris's back-story commin rite up...at the end I have to find a way to mold it into my plans for this chapter!**

Will looks over the edge at the water below. "How much do you weigh?" he asks and I shrug.

"I haven't eaten a real meal in years so it can't be that much." I say and he nods.

"Think your brave enough to jump into the water?" I scoff and look over the edge; it's about a fifty foot drop. I nod, hop the ledge, take a deep breath and jump. I feel weightless for a second then I go underwater. Hands grab my sides and pull me up to the surface. "Tris, kick your leg." Will whispers into my ear from behind me. I do as told and he lets me go. I turn around and look at him.

"Where to Will?" I ask and he grabs my arm, pulling me to the edge of the river. He steps up, pulling me with him. He picks me up and carries me bridal style.

"So, while w- I walk tell me about your past, I've only heard rumors." He says and I sigh

"When my parents found out about my…ability they thought they did something wrong and…" I sob but continue. "They committed suicide, Caleb-my brother- thought that I deserved to be locked up so he called the asylum and they took me away. Caleb works there now, he ran tests on me multiple times. Eric was the one to tell him that I was a monster, he filled his mind with images of me that weren't true." I finish, tears cascading down my face. He stays quiet and keeps waking. I clear my throat and shake my head. "So where are we going?" I ask, trying to steady my voice but failing miserably.

"Somewhere safe." He mumbles and just then I hear the click of a gun behind us.

 **HEY GUYS! NO MORE UPDATES IF YOU DON'T READ Haven By Feenix13! It's really IMPORTANT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I'm disappointed in you. I can log onto Feenix13. Only one person read Haven! I don't think you deserve this chapter but I'm bored so… have you guys listened to Cry Reads: Holes his voice is mesmerizing**

 **BooksLover2000** **: you've already read it tho happy late birthday!**

"Peter, put the gun down." Will said without turning around to face the person.

"Give me the girl and I won't shoot you." He says and Will scoffs.

"You might not kill me but Chris sure as hell would so I'd rather not." Will says turning around. I grip onto his shirt and hide my face in his chest like a four year old.

"Just hand her over!" The Peter guy shouts and Will sighs, mumbling 'sorry'. He forces my hand from his shirt and pushes me from his body, towards Peter. Peter first puts a hand on my butt then grabs my shoulder, pulling me flush against him. A gun goes off and Peter drops me, and then slumps to the ground. Behind him stands Zeke, Four, Shauna, Christina, and Marlene.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Zeke shouts and Four helps me up. He smiles and kisses me, picking me up with his left arm. I pull back with a smile and he puts me down, letting me lean on him. Zeke and Will argue quietly while the girls pick up Peter's body, dragging it to the water.

"What happened to your arm?" I ask, looking at his bloody arm that's in a sling.

"I got shot, no big deal." He says shrugging and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah sure 'no big deal'" I mumble and he kisses my cheek.

"You two are too cute!" Marlene squeals and I blush.

"I know right!" Chris and Shauna squeal together. I hide my face in the crook of Four's neck and they giggle. Four chuckles and wraps his left arm around my waist. I softly kiss the crook of his next and pull back, looking into his eyes. He smiles a heart-stopping smile and Zeke walks up to us. **_Guys, I'm not too good with writing romance stuff so…sorry._**

"I'll carry her to the next place." He says and Four exhales heavily but nods.

Zeke picks me up and smiles at me.

"You were pretty idiotic in leaving like that."

"I know. I just wanted to stop all the trouble you've been going through."

"Four is head over heels for you. If you died or anything, he would go crazier than he did when you left." I glance over at Four who's behind us and smile.

"Hey, Tris, do you know if Shauna likes me?" Zeke whispers to me and I shrug.

"Hey, Shauna do you like Ze-" I'm cut off by Zeke covering my mouth.

"Sh!" he glares at me and I bite his hand, eliciting a scream.

"Shauna, do you like Zeke?" I ask and they turn deep red.

"Okay, good. I now deem you two a couple!" I shout and everyone but Zeke and Shauna laugh.

"And if it doesn't work out you guys can still be friends." I say and Zeke laughs breathily.

"Tris, I hate you yet love you for this at the same time. My guy emotions can't take it. I don't know whether I should kill you or hug you." He says causing everyone to laugh.

 **Hey guys! So, I'm sorry but… I think... I might be depressed but I'm like... hiding it from myself it's like when you mess up on the cake so you cover it up with icing; in my case, depression with happy feelings. Anyways the only reason why this matters is because I don't really want to get up and do anything anymore, and that includes writing. I-I'm sorry… I'll try to write some more if I can. Please don't be mad at me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm writing this before school and I have a little boost of energy so… yeah. People PMd me saying I had to continue. I'm not going to name names but yeah.**

 **Universe-is-a-Mystery** **: thank you, also pleaaase update! It was the first thing that made me smile yesterday. I mean like a** ** _real_** **smile not that shit I have to do to hide my actual feelings from people. ANYWAY that got kind of dark…**

 **Guest** **1: thanks for not being mad**

 **Guest2: not trying to be rude but…do I know you?**

 **BooksLover2000** **: my dear BooksLover2000, I** ** _always_** **push myself. You know this. Anywhozyz much luv gurl.**

FOUR POV:

Tris looks back at me and smiles every so often. I would make a funny face or wink just to see her laugh or blush.

"Four, come here." She says and everyone stops walking. I jog up beside Zeke and Tris tugs the collar of my shirt, bringing me close to her. I smirk and softly press my lips to hers. Zeke makes fake vomit noises and I hold up my middle finger, not pulling away. He stops and I pull back.

"Yes Trissy?" I smile and she giggles.

"Don't call me Trissy." She says and I pout.

"But I like calling you Trissy, Trissy." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Four, you can handle the pain of holding her right?" Zeke asks and I shake my head.

"No I got sho-" I'm cut off by Tris screaming.

"STOP. STOP. STOP. STOP." She shouts and Zeke's eyes go wide. He sets her down on the ground and kneels down in front of her.

"Marlene!" He shouts and she blinks rapidly, staring at Tris.

"Tris, calm down, block them out, come on Tris you'll be okay, Tris!" I start shaking her shoulders and she shakes her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispers. Will rushes over and cradles Tris in his arms. I feel a pang of jealousy but now's not the time.

"Tris, shhh it wasn't your fault. Tris it's going to be okay." He whispers into her hair and she starts calming down. **_Oh yea urm. There will be no romance here hes more of a brother figure. I'm just informing you guys._** "Tris, are you okay now?" He asks and she nods with a hiccup. "See, you're fine, you know what you need?" He asks and she shakes her head with a small smile. "Cake."

We walk into an old building with a small sign that reads 'The Pit' I've heard of this place but never been here before. It's an old empty pub with just one girl behind the bar.

"Hey, welcome to the pit. You guys look a little underage…" She eyes us suspiciously and Zeke shrugs.

"Just here for cake." Uriah says and we nod.

"What's with the gun wounds?" She asks and I sigh.

"Long story."

"I've got nothing but time hun. I'm Nita by the way." She says winking at me. I roll my eyes and take a small look at Tris. She's glaring at Nita. I sit down at one of the stools and Zeke sets Tris down next to me. "So… what's your name?" Nita asks me, leaning over the bar.

"Four." I say simply and she puts a hand on my arm.

"Well… Four… I like you, you like me too, I can tell." She says and I try to hold in my laughter.

"Really? Well I don't think my girlfriend would be okay with this" I say, my eyes flicking to Tris for one second then back to Nita.

"She doesn't have to know." She says and leans in for a kiss. That's when I lose it. I start laughing and pull Tris onto my lap. I kiss softly behind her ear and trail kisses down her neck. She shivers and I smirk against her neck. I hear Nita scream in frustration.

"So, I never did get to properly ask, will you be my girlfriend?" I whisper into Tris' ear, causing her to shiver again. She nods and I grin.

 **HEY GUYS. I WILL BE UPDATING BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO. AND I HATE NOT DOING ANYTHING.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys I'm back! THANK YOU GUYS FOR 66 REVIEWS!**

 **fangirl366** **: PERFECT! I'll have it in there for ya.**

 **Loopy1147** **: Thank you! You're so fabulously nice I can't!**

 **Imagine Fan** **: *sigh* you know that if you left and stopped writing I would track you down. So that isn't an option for you. MUCH LUV THOOO**

Tris is sitting on my lap while she eats cake. I sit with my head on her shoulder.

"Can I have a bite?" I whisper and she shakes her head. " _Please_?" she sighs but gets a small chunk of cake on her fork and feeds it to me. She purposely puts it on my nose and laughs before letting me bite off of the fork. _Oh my Gods. This is heaven._ **(By the way, sorry for not putting 'god'. Religions and stuff)** "You ate this cake correct?" I ask and she nods. I turn her around on my lap and press my lips to hers. _Oh my Gods she tastes like cake._ She shifts and I pull back, my eyes wide as I try to hold back a groan. The guys laugh and the girls giggle. She laughs.

"Sorry." She mumbles and kisses me. She starts to purposely move her hips and I put my hands on her waist, stopping her movements. She giggles and pulls back.

"Since when are you so…" I search for the right word.

"Kinky? Dirty? Touchy feely? Perverted?" Zeke supplies for me and I nod. Tris reddens and looks away. I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"Trust me; it's in no way a bad thing." I whisper and she shivers.

"We should get going. I don't need to see that over again." Will says and I lift Tris, stand up, take a deep breath and hold Tris bridal style. I scream into clenched teeth but don't put her down.

"Four I can carry he-" Zeke starts but I cut him off.

"I'm fine." I say and start walking to the door.

"Four put me down; I want to try to walk."Tris says and I gladly set her down, sighing at the weight that was taken off of my arm. She stands on both legs and bites her lip with a pained expression. She limps to the door and Will shrugs.

"She'll be fine." He mumbles and we start walking out of the Pub.

Tris stops dead in her tracks and Christina squeals.

"Uriah!" She shouts and runs next to Tris.

"What?" Marlene asks looking at Chris.

"Mar, Uriah wants to talk to you." Tris mumbles and Marlene sobs.

"You mean you can hear him?" She asks and Tris nods.

"He said he….."

 **Yes, I juss did dat. Well, if I get to hmmm say 75? Reviews nah im jk but if I get to 70 ill update. I wont make you guys give me 9 reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**GUYS OMG I JUST REALIZED THAT IN LIKE THE LAST CHAOTER I SAID Uriah SAID SOMETHING XD BUT HES DEAD SO OOPS, PRETEND IT WAS ZEKE XD**

" _Tris, please tell Mar I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave her. Tell Zeke I said not to eat all of my pop tarts."_ Uriah whispers and I nod.

"Mar, Uriah said he's sorry, he didn't want to leave you. And Zeke don't you DARE eat all of his pop tarts." I say and Mar falls to the ground sobbing. Zeke grabs her shoulders and pulls her onto his lap.

 _"You better not take my girl bro."_ I hear and feel my mouth movie but it wasn't me. Everyone looks at me as if I grew another head. "Did I just? Did he just… Uriah BAD! Don't talk through me!" I scold Uriah and everyone laughs. _"So Marlene, now that I found out how to talk through lil Tris here we can still kind of date."_ Uriah says and Marlene smiles but her smile fades and she meets my eyes.

"We can't, we can't do that to Tris." She mumbles and I sigh.

"It's not like I have anything else better to do." I grumble and Four pouts.

"But I'll have to share you with Marlene." He whines and I laugh.

 _"Come on please?"_ Uriah pleads and I groan.

"Fine."

 **HEY GUYS SORRY ITS SO SHORT I JUST WANNA TELL YOU ABOUT A SHORT STORY I'M WRITING. SO YEAH, HERES A SNEAK PEEK.**

 **FOUR POV**

 ** _Chop_** **. Its done. The last limb. She was beautiful, blonde hair, light blue-grey eyes that I have now found out are a vibrant blue next to blood. Her blood to be exact. Now you might be wondering what happened. Poor Beatrice Prior, she thought looking for a date online would be a great idea. Boy was she wrong.**

 ** _I grin as my phone goes off. A text from Tris, telling me to meet her at her place for diner. Her address is something I already know but she doesn't know that so she sends it anyways._**

 ** _646 Abnegation drive-Tris_**

 ** _Okay see you soon-me_**

 ** _Okay-Tris_**

 ** _I grab my keys and hop in the car._**

 **SO YEAH, SEEYA L8R**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS SO EVERYTHING IN ITALICS WITHOUT "" AROUND IT IS THE SPIRITS IN Tris' HEAD.** ** _"SOMETHING LIKE THIS"_** **IS Uriah SPEAKING THROUGH TRISSYPOP**

 **BooksLover2000** **: THIS LURVED U TOO**

 **FourTris will last** **: First, LOVE YOUR PEN NAME OMG! Second, I'm glad you like it! And third…i-idk….i forgot what I was gonna say.**

 **: thank you! :3**

 **fangirl366** **: I know I should have put this in the last chap. But…. I hope you like how I worded it?**

 **SO YEAH, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN THE PAST TWO DAYS (ITS 12:23 AM) BUT YAH I JUST WANTED TO WRITE A LITTLE BEFORE I GO TO BED.**

The whole group starts walking again. Marlene smiling, Chris giggling at something Will said, Will staring at Chris, pure love in his eyes, Zeke with his hand on Shauna's lower back, Shauna smiling like an idiot, and Four and I hand in hand.

Four kicks a pebble, sending it flying into a small puddle.

"So Tris, I seriously have to _share_ you?" He asks for the millionth time.

"So greedy." I mumble and he chuckles.

"I just want my beautiful girlfriend all to myself, is that too much to ask?" he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and causing him to chuckle again.

He always has that effect on me. I have a similar effect on him but he tries to hide it. "So, where to smart boy?" I ask Will and he shrugs.

"Not sure, ask Four, he's been plotting this since he started falling for you." He says and I raise an eyebrow, switching my gaze from Will to Four, catching his blush before he forces it down.

"Falling for me?" I ask no one in particular and everyone rolls their eyes.

 _You have no idea. Every day it would be 'Damn she's so beautiful.' Or 'Ugh, I wish we had a chance together'_ _ **or**_ _–my personal favorite- 'I wish we could run away together'_ Uriah whispers in my mind and I blush.

 **So yeah, just a filler chapter but I hope you liked it! It took me 20 min to write so it wasn't that long but I'm tired so night! Oh yeah and BOOKSLOVER! YOU NEED TO UPDATE! I WILL STAB U WITH WORDS IF YOU DON'T!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! SO, THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT**

"Tris…" Four starts, letting go of my hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I… think I love you…" he mumbles and I blush deep red. When I don't say anything back he sighs. "I'm sorry I know you might not f-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I think I love you too." I stare into his deep blue eyes; the eyes that never fail to make the world around us disappear. Out of the corner of my eye I see his smile; I bite my lip and lean away from him. He grabs my waist with both arms-only slightly wincing- and pulls me flush up against him. I raise an eyebrow and he smiles. I smile back and hear Zeke groan.

"If you two are going to kiss just kiss already, I'm getting sick of this mushy shit." He grumbles and I laugh, press my lips to Four's, and then pull back.

"Sorry." I smile to Zeke and he rolls his eyes.

 **SORRY GUYS DX I'M GOING TO BE GONE FROM TOMORROW TO SUNDAY. I'M GOING TO MY AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE FOR THANKS GIVING XP OH AND GO READ MEH STORY ON WATTPAD *SIGHS* YES, I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT. SAME USERNAME AS THIS ONE EmoFangirlEaton**

 **~Yasmin rawr XP**


	19. POLL

hey guys i have a poll up on my profile page thing. For the guests out there and all of my fellow lazy ppls out there just review

should Tris forgive Four?

Yesh

nu


	20. Chapter20

"What?" He furrows his brow and I narrow my eyes at him. "You can't be serious Tris, I don't like Chris that wa-" he's cut off by Will shouting.

"What the hell was that Four?! CHRIS IS MINE!" His voice rings out through the air and Four pales.

"Will...it's not like that I-I don't like Chris that way." He stutters, turning to face Will's fuming figure. I glare at Chris and she just rolls her eyes. "WILL, GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. I. DON'T. LIKE. CHRISTINA!" Four shouts causing me to jump a little.

"SURE LOOKED LIKE IT! YOU DIDN'T OBJECT WHEN SHE RUBBED HER HANDS ALL OVER YOUR UPPER BODY TOBIAS!" Four' s eyes go wide with anger and he takes a step closer to Will.

"Tobias?" I ask and Four pales.


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys…. 92 reviews… EEEEK!** **6,962** **views,** **21** **faves, 30 follows. Guys I can't even.**

"Wait… T-Toby?" I ask and Four nods. Tears well up in my eyes and I run up and hug him. "I thought you were dead" I sob into his chest ad he hugs me tightly.

"Tris, I'm sorry I left you." He whispers in my hair.

"Where did you go?" I ask, pushing him away from me. "All I remember is us hanging out in your room then gunshots going off and you telling me to run, that you'll be right behind me. You never followed me."  
"I couldn't…" he mumbles and I narrow my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't okay?" he snaps and I sigh.

"Who are we really running from Tobias?" I ask and he looks away. "Answer me."

"The asylum."

"WE LOST THEM MILES AGO! WHO ARE WE RUNNING FROM _FOUR_?!" I shout and he glares at me. "I won't go anywhere with you if you don't tell me."

"I can't tell you! I couldn't go after you! And if you run off now I won't follow!" He shouts and I swear I just heard my heart shatter.

"Fine." My voice cracks as I try to hold back tears and I walk the opposite way.

 _Tris he didn't mean it. Trust me he's head over combat boots for you._

"Yeah right." I grumble. A strong hand grabs my arm.

"Tris." It's Zeke.

"Yeah?" I turn around to face him.

"Four loves you okay? When he looks at you his eyes are filled with admiration and love." He says looking back at Tobias. "He just doesn't know how to show it and it makes him aggravated."

 **Hey guys. You like? I'm sorry for being gone I was writing a fanfiction with Bookslover2000 *laughs* and I was working on a new one! And another new one! And another and ok I was writing a lot.**


	22. Chapter 22

I look over at Tobias and see him sitting on the ground, looking off in the distance while the girls try to talk to him.

 _Tris listen to Zeke, he's telling the truth, I swear._

"He told me he wouldn't follow me, if he loved me he would."

"When you got shot in the leg he looked as if he were going to strangle me. And when he changed you, he was gentlemanly as fuck. He didn't stare or anything. Unlike him I did for a little while…" Zeke's ears turn red.

"So he didn't want to look at me…" I mumble. "Who would?" I pull my arm free from his and run into the woods.

 **HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I'M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO. SOME PEOPLE WANT FOURTRIS…AND SOME PEOPLE DON'T… AND I HAVE SO MUCH ON MY MIND.**

 **I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOPR FANFICS ITS UNREAL! ANYWAS IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST TELL ME!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Tris! Tris come back!" Zeke yells after me but I keep running. My legs ache and my lungs burn but I push myself to run faster. I doge dead trees and jump over logs.

"Tris!" I hear from right behind me. I stop running and look to see Tobias. I cough into my hand and plop down on the ground, trying to catch my breath.

"What do you want?" I spit, only slightly wheezing.

"First off, are you okay?" His brow furrows in concern as he reaches out to touch my arm. I move away from his touch and hurt floods into his dark blue orbs; drowning the concern that once filled his eyes to the brim. **You guys have no idea how hard I tried to make that cool for u XD**

"I'm fine." I mumble, pushing myself off of the dead forest floor. "Thought you weren't going to follow me." He sighs, running a hand through his perfectly un-done hair.

"I just…" he takes a deep breath and grabs me by the shoulders, smashing his plump lips to my own thin ones. A shock of electricity goes down my spine as I kiss back.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT ONE BUT IMAGINEFAN, UNIVERSE-IS-A-MYSTERY, IF YOU DON'T UPDATE SOON I WILL DIE. SAME WITH U BL2000!**

 **BTW I STILL DONT KNOW IF IT WILL BE TRISXWILL, FOURXTRIS, OR ZEKEXTRIS BUT... IT LOOKS LIKE FOURTRIS...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I am not able to get up from my bed for a long time at the moment so I have plenty of writing time! It also helps that I have no social life XD**

His hands find their way to my waist. I rest my hands on his bare chest as we stumble back until my back is pressed to a tree. His hands push my baggy shirt up and rest on my ribs. My heart starts racing and my palms get sweaty. He pulls back, his brow furrowed in concern as to why I'm no longer participating in the kiss. "What's wrong?" He asks and I realize I'm shaking like crazy. I open my mouth but no words come out. I shake my head and push him away from me, sliding down until I'm sitting, my back still pressed to the tree and my knees pressed to my chest. "Stay here…I-I'm going to go get Will." Four runs out in the woods to where I guess the rest of the group is.

5min l8r

I smile up at Will and he raises his eyebrows at Tobias. "She seems fine to me."

"No you don't understand she just froze and started shaking in fear I don't know what happened.

"Well what were you doing to make her scared?" Will asks and Tobias blushes. Will looks over at me and I sigh.

"He kissed me and I kissed back, I put my hands on his chest as he pressed me against a tree and he slid his hands put my shirt and onto my ribs. Then I panicked I don't know why but I couldn't breathe or move…" I finish talking and Will smirks.

"You're afraid of intimacy." Will shrugs and Tobias looks slightly disappointed.


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't be sad Tobias, she might get over it." Will smirks as Tobias reddens.

"I…" I laugh.

"Teenage boys, always hormonal but ya gotta love 'em" I say and Will laughs.

"Beatrice?" I look past the boys and my breath hitches. _Caleb_.

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to end that one there…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry for being like what Four? Six? Days late? Christmas shopping is stressful. And I lost the whole chapter after my mom shut down the pc without saving it DX anyways, on with the story!**

"Stay away from me." I say and scoot back but there is nowhere to go.

Will turns around and narrows his eyes at my brother. Tobias raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh.

"Beatrice I-" I cut him off.

"It's Tris now." I say, pushing myself off of the ground.

"Tris…I'm sorry please, please don't hate me…"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" Will shouts at Caleb

"No! I just ran tests on her! I in no way hurt her! The tests were all painless!" Caleb defends and Tobias growls, lunging at Caleb and tackling him to the ground.

"How could you do that to your own family?!" Tobias shouts, grabbing the collar of Caleb's shirt before lifting his upper body off the ground and slamming it back down when Caleb doesn't answer. "Answer me!"

 **AGAIN SORRY! I JUST WANT TO SAY SOMETHING FABERASHE (FABULOUS) I HAVE 125 REVIEWS…I CANT EVEN BEGIN TO SAY HOW MUCH EVERY REVIEW MEANS TO ME! THANK U!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Answer me!"

"I killed his family." I whisper and just like that everyone is silent, staring at me. "I killed -" Will cuts me off by capturing me in a hug.

"No, Tris. You didn't kill them, it was their choice -" That angers me.

"Their choice!" I shout and detangle myself from him. "Was it their choice to slice their own wrists, their choice to have a crazy daughter that they couldn't save, that they were afraid of?! Huh, Will?! Why don't you tell me what was their choice, Will, did you see their lifeless bodies covered in blood before you got shipped off to a mental asylum by your own brother?!" I scream at the top of my lungs with tears streaming down my pale face as I back up, away from Will who thinks he knows me, away from Tobias who honestly scares me right now and most importantly away from Caleb. Will takes a step towards me as if he's approaching a wild animal.

 _You are one._

 _You don't belong here, with these people._

 _You belong with us_.

"STOP! Please make them stop! Marlene please make them stop!" I scream as I sob and fall to the floor with my palms pressed against my ears hoping to block out the yells.

"Leave her alone! Leave her be, you monsters!" Usually this would make them leave but not this time. I don't know why but the voices seem louder than ever.

 _They are using you._

 _They don't care._

 _We do._

 _We're always here._

 _Come away with us._

"Ask them how." I whisper to Marlene praying she doesn't ask me what they said.

"How?" She shouts into nothingness but at that very moment Christina gasps and steps backwards. Everyone stares at her expectantly.

"They... they're all around her..." All eyes follows Christina's and land on me. Then the voices answer Marlene's question.

 _Just jump._

 **HEY GUYS! I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO MY NEW FRIEND** **Peb2213 Peb wrote 99.9 1/2% of this. not even kidding. i wrote 'just jump' and edited it...**


	28. Chapter 28

_From the chasm about five miles east._

 _Go on_

 _You can be with your parents again._

 _They miss you._

 _We all need you here._

 _It's where you belong._

Christina screams. "They don't have faces! They don't have faces b-but the skin is tearing...its tearing into a smirk full of razors..."

Everyone looks at me and i back up slowly.

"Tris, where are you going...?" Tobias asks, stepping towards me.

 _Run, go he's going to stop you from seeing your dear parents._

I turn and run as fast as I can.

I stop at a cliff and look down.

 _that's it._

 _Jump._

 _Come with us_

 _Stay where you belong._

"TRIS!" I hear Tobias shout from behind me. I quickly turn around. I am taken aback at the figure standing in front of me. Yes, it's Tobias, but his face is blotchy, his cheeks tear stained, chest heaving, I can even hear a slight wheeze when he exhales. "Tris, please don't jump...Tris I'm begging you... I don't know what I would do if you jumped." He begs I can see the pain in his eyes.

 _he's trying to keep you from your parents!_

 _Jump!_

 _Join us!_

 _Do it now!_

the voices growl in my ears and I wince.

"Tobias I'm sorry..." I say before I turn around, facing the ledge, and jump. The only thing I could hear was Tobias screaming "Tris n-!"

.


	29. Chapter 29

The wind screams in my ears as I feel weightless for just a moment before my body is engulfed in water. I thrash around, trying to make my way to the surface. I try screaming for help only to have my mouth and lungs flooded with water. I open my eyes, to see the crystal water that blurs my vision. I look up and reach my arms out to the surface. I strain to touch the odd pattern atop the reflectant liquid. Black dots invade the beautiful picture before me and I blink rapidly, trying to rid my eyesight of they're presence. Just then do I realize my lungs are screaming for air.

 _just let it happen, iit'll all be over soon Tris._ Uriah whispers to me and my eyes go wide. i shake my head and kick my legs as Will once instructed.

 **sup guys! So someone didn't catch this before but Yes, I'm pansexal/bisexual/omnisexual/demisexual I will go by all of them and those are the labels I use for my sexual orientation. They all basically mean the same thing. Look them up if u want. Anyways MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!ㇳ6ㇳ3**


	30. Chapter 30

I stop swimming up when I realize I want this, I want to see my mom and dad again. I deserve to see them. I close my eyes as I sink down, my feet tangling in plants and singing into the mushy mud. I never thought drowning would be so easy, so peaceful. I always thought it would be a terrible, agonizing event but no. I was all wrong, the only uncomfortable thing is my lungs burning for air. My hair sways around me in a -what I'm assuming- somewhat magestic way. I feel weightless yet I'm at the bottom of this lake-like pool of water.

I smile softly as I picture my mother floating before me, her blonde locks floating in a wavy halo around her. A white dress clings to her petite figure and my smile fades as splats of blood paint her skin and dress. The blood drifts through the water in light red streaks.

"Beatrice." A new voice whispers. I furrow my eyebrows and look around slowly, the picture still fresh in my mind.

"Beatrice, it's me."

"Mum?" I thought, focusing on the body still besides me.

"It's not your time yet. Swim back to the surface. You have family, you just don't see it. Tobias truly loves you, give it time. He's slowly coming to the idea of you loving him back. He's still a young boy who can't easily control his urges." I let a small smile grow.

"Caleb has been a terrible brother. You don't have to forgive him. Don't force death. It is not ready for you." I marvel at how I haven't passed out yet and nod hesitantly.

"Tris! I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry." I grit my teeth at Uriah and roll my eyes, crouching down and pushing upwards causing the water to come alive again as it swirls around my figure. I swim towards the surface, legs kicking powerfully. I draw breath in swiftly as I break through. My ears pound as the blood rushes around my body and I gulp, using my arms to propel me forwards. I sucessfully get my body horizontal and grin mentally as I pull myself to the edge of the deep river.

"Tris!" A voice yells from the distance. I glance up and manage to catch Tobias running from the edge of the cliff. I groan as my head begins to ring and black spots appear in my vision.

"She's there!" I hear Chris shout. My eyes droop closed and I feel my body being lifted.

"God, you shouldn't have done that." That sentence was the last thing I heard with the pounding feet of the group.

 **HEY GUYS! IVE HAD HELP WITH THIS! THX BL2000! OK GUYS. I WILL BE A LITTLE LATE ON UPDATING FOR A WHILE. I HAVE A LOT OF WRITING ON MY TO DO LIST.**

 **I HAVE**

 **TWO FANFICTIONS TO WRITE WITH BL2000**

 **THIS ONE**

 **TWO ON MY MIND THAT IM WRITING**

 **ONE ON WATTPAD**

 **ONE ON REDDIT NO SLEEP**

 **AND ONE WITH PEB.**

 **SO YA...I HAVE A LOT...**

 **I SHOULD HAVE AN OUTTRO...I WANT ONE... URM... HALP...URM..**


	31. Chapter 31

**_TOBIAS POV_**

 ** _I run ahead of the group with a drenched, limp Tris in my arms. We finally make it to the camp and I set her down. Will rushes over and leans over her body before he fits his lips with hers. Zeke holds me back as I struggle to make my way over to them and disconnect their lips. He may be helping her but it still angers me to see another guy touching her like this. Will presses down on her chest then presses his mouth to hers again. Her eyes flutter open then their lips are still connected and she pushes him away. She spits on the ground and wipes off her tongue._**

 ** _"Ewwwww Will germs!" She whines and everyone chuckles._**

 ** _"Rude." Will mumbles with a small smile._**

 ** _"At least it wasn't the other Nose." Uriah says and I laugh._**

 ** _"That would be so much worse ew." She says and Caleb nods in agreement._**

 ** _"Tobias didn't seem too happy with the whole 'Will's lips on yours' thing" Zeke says, finally letting me go. I rush over to Tris, scoop her up in my arms and kiss her._**

 ** _"Please don't ever leave me like that again." I whisper against her lips._**

 ** _She smashes her lips to mine with force I never thought she had. Our lips move in sync and she parts her lips slightly, her tongue darting out and swiping across my bottom lip. A throat clears behind us before I could do anything else and we part._**

 _ **"If you could refrain from making out with my little sister that would be greatly appreciated." Caleb says, making Tris blush seven different** shades of red all at once. _

_I shrug and he glares at me. "Mom and Dad wouldn't approve of this." He spits and Tris groans._

 _"Like you always did things they would be happy with." She snaps back and he huffs in defeat._

 _"Fine, but if you ever ever hurt her I will not hesitate to slit your fucking neck you hear me?" He gets in my face and I raise an eye **brow, nodding.**_

 _"Trust me, you wouldn't have a chance, if I_ ever broke her heart I would kill myself before anyone else even heard about it." I say, hugging her close and pulling my hands through her damp hair.

"Ok now that that's done with I'm cold!" She whines and I take off the shirt I got from the duffle bag, pick her up, and carry her away from the group.

"Here change into this, it's dry, and I'll get you some pants." I say and she nods. I start walking back but she grabs my arm.

"I don't want to be alone out here… If you could please stay I…" She looks down, a light blush dusted onto her ivory skin.

"Yea sure, I'll just turn around." I say and turn, my back facing her.

I hear cloth ruffling and a soft 'thud' of wet material hitting the ground. It takes everything I have not to turn around and just sneak a little peek. What can I say? I'm a teenage guy. I mentally shrug and Tris clears her throat. I turn around and see her pile of clothes next to her. The shirt goes a little higher than mid thigh and I find myself looking at her exposed legs.

"Tobias…" She says and she sounds really uncomfortable. My eyes snap up to hers and she's shaking slightly.

"Sorry I just…"

"Yea whatever get me pants." She complains and I nod, running off to get the pants.

 _TRIS POV_

 _He walks_ back with a guilty expression.

"So there are no pants but I found these." He says and holds up a pair of short shorts.

Of course.

"They're fine thanks." I mumble, slipping them on.

They don't even go past the shirt and I sigh.

 _At least Tobias likes the outfit._ Uriah snickers and I look up at Toby. His eyes are raking down my body and he's biting his lip.

 _Wow he reaaally like the outfit, look at him_ **,** what do you _n_ otice **?** Uriah asks and I look at Tobias fully. Oh god. I clear my throat and his eyes snap up to mine from they're original place on my thighs.

 _Tell him he should take a cold shower._

I smirk and start to walk past him to the group, stopping next to him and saying "someone needs a cold shower." Then start walking to the group.

"Woah Tris you uh, you look hot." Will and Zeke stutter out at the same time. Shauna and Chris glare at their boyfriends.

I look over at Caleb to see his eyes are even wide as he looks at me. This makes me a little uncomfortable.

"Caleb stop looking at me like a starving man would look at a steak dinner please…" I say and everyone laughs.

 ** _Hey guys! So uh, do you like the chapter? I hope so…I mean…I'm tired af rn. Anyways uh… I just wanted to ask u non meaningful questions…_**

 ** _What the hell was up with the Sandbox Bees. In every sandbox I ever went in there was always a bee! Was this just me!? Are they sand bees? Pervert bees? I mean they only went after those 3-7 yr olds in those sandboxes. Maybe I'm just looking into this too much. Maybe there should be a law against sandbox bees. Every bee in a sandbox gets a fine of 100 bee dollars. That seems about rite. Someone talk to the next President/whatever thing your country has…. About this, I think it's a good idea._**

 ** _Anyways… I didn't edit…so there's going to be mistakes. Could someone volunteer to edit my story pls? I'm not good with grammar…_**

 ** _Anyways yeah, night my Unicorns. Also…night Love㈵6(that is what I call da bæ)_**


	32. Chapter 32

Caleb's face burns bright red and everyone stops laughing, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Were you actually checking her out?" Zeke asks in disbelief and Caleb nods meekly, averting his eyes.

"Who was checking who out?" Tobias asks as he walks into view. His face is slightly rosy, hair messed up, his chest is rising and falling in an un-rhythmic fashion, and his eyes are even darker than usual.

"Caleb was checking Tris out... What were you doing out there?" Four blushes as Zeke's once disgusted expression changes to one that possesses a knowing smirk.

"I was just uh..." He stutters, turning a shade darker.

The guys laugh while the girls giggle. I sit there, my eyes wide, Tobias looks at me worriedly and I shrug. He lets out a sigh of relief and stands next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He leans down to my ear. "So Caleb was checking you out huh?" He asks and I realize his voice is a lot rougher-husky if you will- as I nod.

"So how come I can't kiss your sister but you can check her out? I know, they're two different things but I'm her boyfriend, I should be allowed to make out and more with my girlfriend." He says and I blush deep red.

"And more like what?" Caleb narrows his eyes as Tobias smirks.

"Oh trust me Caleb you don't want to know." He says as he moves to behind me and starts kissing my neck. I lean into his chest and close my eyes, a soft sigh falling from my lips as he sucks on my pulse point.

"Get your hands off of my baby sister!" Cale shouts and Tobias takes his hands off of my waist but continues to pepper my neck with kisses. I hear Caleb growl and I'm ripped away from Tobias with a force I didn't know Caleb possessed. I fall on my back and hit my head on a large rock.

I look up to see Tobias standing there while Caleb shouts something in his face. I can't hear him very well. Everything's muffled and my ears are ringing. My vision starts to blur and fade. I slowly reach up to touch my head where I hit the rock. I hiss at the sudden sting my fingers come away red and sticky with blood and that's the last thing I see before I black out. Blood.


	33. Chapter 33

I wake up to Christina, Marlene, and Shauna sobbing, their wet tears falling on my face.

"keep your tears to yourself." I grumble and try to sit up.

"TRIS OH MY GODS YOUR ALIVE!" Shauna shouts and I wince, my head throbbing.

"Let me see her god damnit!" I hear Tobias shout and I look around. I'm in a small shack on the floor. The door flys open and Tobias stands there with hopeful eyes. "Oh thank gods your alive." He breathes as he rushes over to me, scooping me up in his arms. "We didn't think you were going to wake up." He whispers and I feel tears on the back of my neck. I wrap my small arms around him and hold him tightly, ignoring the throb in the back on my head. He pulls away from the hug slightly and I smile.

"So what'd I miss?" I ask and he smiles.

He tells me about how Caleb was so upset that he hand no more family that he jumped into the chasm, and how they found his body and buried him. I was out for about a week and it started getting colder so they built this hut out of duck tape and blankets for me to stay in. Tobias said stayed in here with me every night with his arms wrapped around me to keep me warm and him sane. He said he was always careful when he put my head on his chest so he wouldn't hurt me. They were planing on killing me to 'put me out of my misery' but Tobias said if I go he goes and he's the only one with the plan of where we're going.

Tris...can...tell...Ma...I...bye... Uriah gets cut off and his voice becomes muffled enough to where I can't hear him. Tell Marl...I...bye...an...I...sor...fo...leav...

"Marlene..." My voice cracks and she rushes over. "Uriah's leaving." I say and he eyes go wide.

"No, no, please no, make him stay please!" She begs, tears cascading down her face and dripping onto the dirt.

"I can't...I could barely hear him." I mumble and she sobs. "I'm sorry." I say and look away, not wanting to see the pain in her cocoa brown eyes.

"It's all your fault." She says glaring at me. "If number boy here wouldn't have fucking fallen for you we wouldn't be in this mess!" She screams at me. "I would still be with the man I love, Amar would still be alive, ZEKE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST HIS ONLY BROTHER! EVERY PROBLEM LEADS BACK TO YOU! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND WONT HAVE A PROBLEM DOING SO! YOU GOT THAT BITCH!?" She screams until her voice cracks, tears run down her red face and I flinch into Tobias's embrace but still nod. She stomps out of the small hut and I sob into Tobias's shirt.

 **Hey guys. Omg the drama XD the only reason she blacked out in the last chapter the way she did like with blurry vision and ringing ears is because I was playing video games while writing this XD I was play bioshock infinite, skyrim (that doesn't have the same death thing but I was playing it), left 4 dead (also not the same death thing), and call of duty 3 like a bawse. Also the only reason why I'm updating twice today is because I won't be updating tomorrow I'm going to the mall *grabs a Starbucks cup and chews my gum obnoxiously* I'm not going to the girly places I'm going to Hot Topic and game stop. The cool places full of video games and band merch aka my heaven XD anyways much love my unicorns**


	34. Chapter 34

He hugs me tightly as sobs wrack my body.

"She's right." I sob and Tobias rubs soothing circles on my back.

"No, it's not, Uriah chose to side with the asylum, Amar also chose the same path." He says and I shake my head, pushing him away from me.

"If I hadn't been born I wouldn't be putting everyone through this." I mumble and stand up only to collapse.

"Where he hell do you think your going?" He asks and i sigh.

"I'm going back. Back to the asylum. I can't hear them anymore. I don't understand why you brought me here in the first place if it wasn't because of my gift. Now that the gift is gone why keep me here. Zeke most likely hates me, Marlene hates me, the girls will side with Marlene and Will will side with Christina. You're the only one who wants me here Tobias." I say, pulling myself back off the ground and walking to the door.

"So what? Is me wanting you here not enough? Is my love for you not enough for you!? If not then you can go! You know what?" He laughs humorlessly. "Leave, leave and never come back. It's not a suggestion I'm telling you to leave!" He snaps and I flinch.

"Goodbye Tobias" I say before walking out the hut door and past the campfire, getting glares from every person around it. "Goodbye guys...is been...an...adventure." I mumble, trying to find the right words as I grab a water bottle from the duffle bag.

"Wait what?" Will walks up to me. "Where are you going?"

"Back where I belong, in the looney bin." I shrug as if going back there wasn't a big deal and didn't give me dark memories.

"Wait, no!" He grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. "Please don't go." He mumbles in my hair. "Don't be like Cara please." He begs, tightening when saying 'Cara'.


	35. Chapter 35

"TRIS!" I hear Tobias shout as he runs out of the hut thingy. "Tris I'm so sorry I didn't mean that please, please don't hate me." He pleads as he gets closer to me. I shake my head.

"Tobias I don't hate you but I'm still going back to the asylum." I state as I pull away from Will's grip. I turn and run through the woods. I hear shouting behind me and the pounding of running footsteps trailing after me. I reach the end of the woods and I stand in a large clearing. The asylums watch tower is the only thing I can see but I see the bar we stopped at from here. I run in the direction of the pub, hoping I can stay there until morning because it's almost nightfall. I reach the amber colored wooden building and open the door, a soft 'jingle' signaling a customer is here.

A group sits at the bar and I sigh. I was hoping I'd be alone.

"Oh, blondie, where's your hottie boyfriend?" Nita asks and I sigh.

"It's a long story." I mumble, sitting on the last bar stool next to a girl with a half shaved head and many piercings.

"You look like you've had a hard day kid, get her a drink on me." A guy says from down the bar but I shake my head.

"I don't drink." I state and they all laugh, my face burns until I realize that they're laughter is fueled purely on cheap liquor.

"Where you from Love?" A guy asks, walking up to me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" I ask and the bar fills with drunken laughter.

"Listen blondie." He says, grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bar stool. "No one talks to me like that. Got it?" He pulls me against him and I stay quiet.

"Let her go Matthew." The girl I was sitting next to says,standing up.

"No, Lynn, I'm not letting this little bitch talk to me like that."

"Let me the fuck go asshole" I hiss and he raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his thin lips.

"Or what?" He asks and the door busts open.

"Why the hell are you touching my girlfriend?!" I hear Tobias shout and the bar goes deadly silent.

Matthew lets my arm go and backs up.

"Look man I was just playin around no need to get violent okay?"

Tobias walk up to him, grabs the collar of his shirt and lifts him about five inches off the ground.

"If you ever, ever lay a hand on her again I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?!" He shouts and I flinch. Matthew nods and Tobias lets him drop to the flood with a thud. "Tris are you okay?" He asks walking over to me and I nod.

"Look I'm sorry about him he had a bit too much to drink." Lynn sighs, running a hand through the hair on half of her head.

 **Ok guys this is going to be a long A/N but pls read the whole thing. It's nothing too bad I swear XD**

 **So I'm stressed af. I have to catch up on so much late schoolwork, I have writing, I'm in a play now, and I want to have a social life somewhere I. There too. Pebbles (peb that's ur new nickname), I can't write that story at the moment. Maybe in a couple of months or something but I don't have the time I'm sorry ?. BL2000, we need to start writing for the dare and the oddly shippable lemons stories. Oh And if someone could after every chapter of this story could you send me the reviews..they don't show up for me.**

 **Also I have a couple ideas for fanfictions that I need your guys's opinions on. Do you want The Work back? Or maybe Dauntless Love back? That would have to go on YAHBL2000. I also want to do one where tris is a gamer girl and plays DOA (dead or alive) competitively. And I'm writing one where Tobias is in a band. But that could be one of two ways. Tris is also in a band and it's a battle of the bands and her and Tobias broke up a while ago but he's trying to win her back. Or Tobias is a pop-rock star and falls for Tris when he sees her in the crowd of one of his shows in his home town. My mind is just flooded with ideas for everything but this story.**

 **-EmoFangirlEaton**


	36. Chapter 36

"It's fine." I say and Tobias shakes his head.

"No, it's not. He could've done anything to you. He could've dragged you off and raped you Tris. It's not okay." He states and I sigh.

"Who would want to rape her anyways?" A man who I recognize as Max from the multiple rape accusations in the paper before I got shipped to the asylum.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pout and he laughs.

"You're a stiff! Any guy who thinks you're sexually desirable must've been dropped on th head as a baby!" He exclaims and I shrug. It's kinda true.

"I wasn't dropped on the head as a child thank you very much." Lynn and Tobias say at the same time and my eyes grow wide. Lynn's do too and she clamps a hand over her mouth. The low hum of whispers around the bar rises to cheering.

"You finally came out Lynn!" Max hollers, raising a shot of amber liquor in her direction before downing it.

"WAIT HOLD THE FUCK UP!" Matthew shouts and gets in Lynn's face. "You're a lesbian!? I was dating a lesbian!?" He pushes her backwards and she falls to the floor.

"Look Matt, I didn't know until recently. Yes, I was questioning my sexuality while we were together but I thought I was straight." She squeaks and he slaps her. Tobias growls and tackles him.

"Don't ever hit a woman!" He shouts as he punches him. "You worthless piece of shit" Tobias continues to punch Matthew in the face and everyone just watches, not caring if Matthew gets hurt. Matt blacks out but Tobias doesn't stop.

I grab his arm before he can hit Matt again.

"Tobias stop." He takes a deep breath and stands up, wiping the blood from his split knuckles.

"Anyone else feel like abusing women?" He shouts, looking around the room. Everyone stays quiet and he nods. "Good."


	37. Go check out my new Fanfiction

**Hey guys, not a chapter but go check out my new Eris Fanfiction ? It's called Tobias's Mistake. I hope you guys like it! ? ﾟﾘﾊ**


	38. im back yay

IM BACK  
RAWER! AH1 YAY!  
SOOOOOOO WHAT STORIES DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR ALTERNATE ENDING OF ONE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES? IF SO PM ME OR REVIEW. OH AND I UH MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A NEW SMUT ACCOUNT CALLED EMOFANGIRLEATON. HEHE. I WILL BE TAKING SHIP IDEAS AND STUFF ON THERE AND THE FIRST STORY OVER THERE SHOULD BE POSTED BY FRIDAY THE 1 OF NEXT MONTH. WHEN READING MY STORIES TRY TO KEEP IN MIND THAT I AM TWELVE AND BEFORE DIVERGENT HIGH HAD 0 WRITING exP

ANYWAY I LOVE YALL, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME, AND THERE ARE NEW STORIES ON THE WAY ^-^


	39. NEW STORY

So guys hi I made a new story two weeks ago and you should go check it out. its the 3rd story for Divergent High because people wanted that so here it is i guess. just look in my bio and read the first two chapters pretty pleasez


End file.
